


Happy Interns Scare Day 2015!

by Mixk



Series: Howlett & Xavier, M.D. [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Jargon, Xavierine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3765661">Howlett & Xavier, M.D.</a><br/>Logan welcomes the new interns in his department in his own special way, and Charles attends the entertaining meeting session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Interns Scare Day 2015!

Charles’s body has learned to sense whenever Logan leaves the bed, and so Charles never takes long to wake after Logan. Today, he’s lucky to open his eyes to the sight of Logan exiting the bathroom in all his naked glory.

“Mmhh, good morning,” Charles mumbles, grinning at his lover. “Do we have time for a quickie?”

“You should’ve joined me in the shower,” Logan replies, shaking his head at him.

“I never received the invitation.”

Charles gets out of bed to walk over to Logan, and wraps his arms around the latter’s slim waist, nuzzling his cheek against Logan’s bare back. Logan is always warm, something Charles has come to love and hate, depending on the weather. Sharing a bed with Logan in the summer can be a hot and sticky mess.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep,” Logan says, bringing one of Charles’s hands to his lips.

“Such a flatterer.”

“I do my best. Go wash up, I’ll start making breakfast,” Logan tells him, turning in Charles’s arms to face him, and gives him a quick kiss.

“I made breakfast yesterday, remember? Overnight oatmeal,” Charles reminds Logan as he lets go of him and sits back on the bed, happy to watch Logan go about his routine and disappear in their closet to select his clothes, hearing him call out, “Right. I can’t afford to be late today.”

“You can’t afford to be late any day,” Charles shoots back with a snort, but then it comes back to him. “Oh right, today is new interns’ scare day!”

“Scare day?” Logan inquires, eyebrows raised as he reappears wearing only briefs, a forest green shirt in hand. Charles’s eyes are always drawn to Logan’s body, drinking in the sight whenever presented to them, and Charles really wishes they had time for morning sex.

“Mmhhmm, that thing you do with your little intimidating speech and surprise quiz to spook the interns,” Charles says with glee, having personally witnessed it last year after hearing about it from one of Logan’s colleagues. Seeing Logan in his element, displaying his extensive medical  knowledge and particular kind of discipline; it’s an incredible turn on to Charles—which, really, he should stop thinking about right now.

“Yeah, well, they’ve got to know what they’re getting themselves into,” Logan says, buttoning his shirt up. “Don’t want them getting all cocky and confident, my patients deserve the best.”

“Well, they’ve got you; don’t they?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Logan says dismissively, never one for taking compliments.

“You should wear your black tie and black waistcoat, it’ll make you even more imposing,” Charles suggests, getting up to go to the bathroom.

“Imposing? Is that really why you want me to dress like that?”

“Of course, dear,” Charles says, knowing his tone cannot hide his true intentions. He loves dressing Logan up, although the man can really look good in anything and nothing. Logan does look exceptionally good in three-piece suits, however, and Logan should know by now that dressing that way will get him laid at the end of the day.

By the time he’s all freshened up and dressed, Charles finds Logan at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper, coffee mug in hand. Charles finds his breakfast all set up for him, and drops a kiss on Logan’s temple as he walks by to sit beside him.

“You look positively ravishing, darling,” Charles comments, never tired of devouring his partner with his eyes. He regularly pinches himself to make sure this is in fact reality, that Logan actually is in his life, and not some psychotic product of his mind. Charles would hate being schizophrenic—although if that were the case, his disorganized brain would not allow him that sentiment. It was a relief when he hit his thirties, indemn of any psychotic break.

“So you say every single day.”

“Well, it needs to be said,” Charles says, and starts eating, taking a peek at the article Logan’s reading. They finish breakfast with idle chat, meeting their chauffeur, Thomas, in front of the building to get to the hospital. Logan isn’t particularly fond of all the luxury Charles has brought in his life, but he’s at least warmed up to Thomas enough to reluctantly be driven every day to work.

“May I come to your welcoming of the interns?” Charles asks when they step inside the hospital, a good ten minutes early to Logan’s meeting. Logan schedules all of these little classes before work hours, so as to not eat up work time.

“It’s cute that you bother asking for my permission,” Logan says, sending Charles a crooked grin. “You want to give them gossip material so early on?”

They have kept their relationship as private as possible at work, and don’t really indulge in PDA, so while a lot of people gossip about the nature of their relationship, no one really knows for sure what they are to each other. Or so Raven tells Charles. His dear dermatologist of a sister, who somehow manages to keep up with the hospital grapevine, keeps him informed on the latest gossip, even if he doesn’t particularly ask for it. He at least knows that Logan scares people enough that they don’t pry into his personal life, so that has certainly helped to keep the mystery around their relationship. He and Logan have agreed early on that they would keep this to themselves, that it wasn’t their co-workers’ business to know their personal lives—especially considering Charles’s notoriety, which could easily attract unwanted attention into their lives—and so they have only told their closest friends.

“They’ve probably heard plenty already, earlier this year during interviews season,” Charles shrugs as they take the stairs up to the Paediatrics floor. It’s one of Charles’s favorite space in the hospital, not just because that’s where he can find Logan, but because the entire floor is so colorful and warm, welcoming. The walls are covered with stickers, painted in different bright colors, and there are little playgrounds here and there.

They’re the first ones to get to the meeting staff room, and Charles sits in the back while Logan stops by his office to drop his things and get his white coat. Logan is back before 8:30, a couple of interns on his tail, and Charles silently congratulates them for being early. Soon the room is filled, and those who’ve noticed Charles give him an inquisitive look, probably wondering who he is. It’s a good thing Charles has made it a point in life to hide his face to the media as much as possible, and just be as uninteresting and anonymous in general. It has worked pretty well so far. It also makes it more fun for Charles to see the interns trying to guess who he is.

“Good morning, everyone,” Logan starts speaking once the clock hits 8:30, and goes to close the door before coming back to stand at the front of the room. “I’m Dr. Howlett, and because I assume you’ve already gotten a debriefing of how things work around here, we’ll take the opportunity to turn this welcome meeting into your first course for this program—”

Logan is interrupted by someone knocking at the door, and then making the mistake of opening it without permission. Charles rejoices at the mere thought of what is about to happen before his eyes. He can see Logan’s face scrunching up in contempt already.

“Who are you?” Logan asks the newcomer, no doubt another intern.

“I’m Nate, I’m one of the interns—”

“You’re late, get out,” Logan cuts him off, glaring at the poor young thing who stands petrified, just as someone else enters the room behind Nate.

“Um, I’m sorry—”

“You’re making us waste even more time,” Logan growls, pointing at the door. “The two of you get out, if you can’t even bother to be on time, don’t bother coming at all.”

Charles feels for the two poor victims of Logan’s wrath, but can’t deny that it is tremendously entertaining. He looks at the shocked faces among all the other interns sitting in front of him, and directs his gaze at Logan, trying to calm his partner with a tentative smile.

“Right, let’s get right into it,” Logan resumes once the two late comers are gone, and points at one of the interns in the first row. “You, tell me what is the first thing you would check in an infant coming down with a stomach flu and a heart rate of 180 bpm?”

“Uh…”

“You, answer the question,” Logan passes on to the next intern, barely giving the previous one a second thought, even Charles knows Logan has already memorized their name and labeled them as incompetent. He can see the others growing uneasy, clearly having not expected this surprise quiz so early in the morning.

“Check the baby’s weight, and see how great the weight loss is,” the second intern replies, a short brunette that Charles can barely see.

“What else?”

“Other signs of dehydration, such as a sunken fontanel, sunken eyes, dry skin, as well as signs of shock like a delayed capillary refill time, and mottled skin.”

“Good, what is your first treatment...Dr. Pryde?” Logan asks after a quick glance at the intern’s badge, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Charles can tell Logan is taking a liking to the girl.

“IV fluid resuscitation with normal saline if oral rehydration is impossible, at a rate of 20 cc/kg over 20 minutes.”

“Perfect, Dr. Pryde. I want you all to drill this into your heads, gastroenteritis equals dehydration. Your job is to assess the level of dehydration, and the best way to do that is with the weight loss. Onto the next question.”

Logan keeps going with his quick questions for the remainder of the session, all centered on emergency situations to assess how competent the interns would be in case the situation arises. Charles likes Logan’s methods, even if a little harsh, and understands the logic behind them. Children’s lives are at stake here, after all. The half hour goes by fast, and overall, the interns respond pretty well, as Charles notes the satisfaction in Logan’s eyes.

“That’s it for today,” Logan says, clapping his hands together. “One last thing before you go back to your attendings. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, not only with patients and parents, but also with the rest of the staff. You made it to this very selective program, good for you, but don’t let it go to your head. If I so much as hear one complaint from one of the nurses or orderlies, there will be hell to pay. I will tolerate no disrespect whatsoever, are we clear?”

After a general agreement from all the interns, the room clears out, leaving only Charles and Logan.

“This just gets better every year, doesn’t it?” Charles says as he walks over to Logan, the latter half sitting on the desk in the front corner of the room, where a computer’s set up for presentations purposes. He stands between Logan’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck as Logan puts his hands on Charles’s hips.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Logan scoffs, grinning nonetheless. Charles knows for a fact that Logan loves torturing the interns. It’s just as well, Charles thinks, for he has seen his fair share of cocky residents with massive egos, and he hates them with a passion. He loves Logan even more for it, to know that they share the same views on that point.

“Oh, I very much did,” Charles says, cupping Logan’s cheeks and kissing his forehead. “I must leave you to your duties, love. Hank must be wondering where I am at this point.”

“Right, don’t leave the poor guy hanging,” Logan says, and slaps Charles’s bottom, taking him by surprise.

“Oh, you naughty man,” Charles says, and punches Logan’s arm. “As much as I would like to ravage you right here on this desk, I really must get to the lab. See you for lunch?”

“If you remember to leave your petri dishes, sure,” Logan replies, letting go of Charles’s hips. “Do I need to come fetch you?”

“You know what, please do,” Charles says as he exits the room, walking backwards to keep Logan’s beautiful face in sight a little bit longer. “Have a good morning, Logan.”

“You too, Charles.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> More Medical AU, in which I bring on the domestic fluff hard ! It's taking me a lot of time to find the English equivalent of medical terms. I'm trying to keep this as authentic as possible, but I will take some liberties, as I have no clinical experience in the US. Some things don't change no matter what country you are in though, cocky assholes are everywhere.  
> All right, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think ! What you hope to see, perhaps ?


End file.
